Underlining Elements
by Rogue23
Summary: One mutant, who's power has just increased, is out of control, Xavier wants her for the X-Men team... Its been a year since X2, Rogue, and Bobby are now X-Men... The youngest to ever become X-Men. The new Mutant, now holds a very important place in the ey
1. Destruction

Rating: PG-13 For Language  
Paring: All the regular Pairings from X-Men 2  
Summary: One mutant, who's power has just increased, is out of control, Xavier wants her for the X-Men team... Its been a year since Jean died, Rogue, and Bobby are now X-Men... The youngest to ever become X-Men. The new Mutant, now holds a very important place in the eyes of Magneto, and Xavier, as they find something very new about her. **Some Spoliers from X2**  
Disclaimer: Not claiming any X-Men, or anything... just wanting to claim Shawn Ashmore... Joan/Furry is mine though, as is Viper  
- . -  
-- . --  
--- . ---  
---- . ----  
-  
  
"Are you okay?" A friendly voice asked. Joan turned around to see it was her best friend Andrew. Joan had dark brown hair, and deep brown eyes. She was slender, and stood at about 5'7. She had a scar on her right arm, and a tattoo on her left arm. She gave him a fake smile, and looked away.  
  
"Yeah... I'm fine." She sighed, trying to keep her lie to herself.  
  
"I don't think so Joan! You dozed off, and this grey glow surrounded your hands, and it was directed at the mirror... and while you were like that... the mirror burst... it just exploded!" He complained. "Tell me... Whats the matter!"  
  
Joan looked at him sympathedicaly. "Nothing."  
  
"Your lieing!" He cried. The room went to an akward silence, and only the T.V. was on. It was the Chanel 9 News, and they were talking about Mutants, and what threats they cause. Andrew looked at her in fright. His royal blue eyes were petrified, yet disgusted, and he had the most disgusted face on.  
  
"Your... Your one of them aren't you!?" He stopped to think about what had just gone on with his best friend. "Your one of those freaks!!!" He cried, backing up. Joan looked at him in Horror. He had found out that she was a Mutant. She had known since she blew up her homework when she was 7, but now being 17, it was hard to keep it under wraps, exspecially when she couldn't controll it half the time. He reached for the phone, and started to call 911.   
  
"Don't!" She cried. "Please don't! I'll go, I'll leave... just please don't... Don't do that... please just do this one thing because we had such a good friendship." She stopped, watching him finish dialing 911. Tears streamed down her face.  
  
"That friendship was a lie Bitch!" He said, telling the operater "There is one of the Mutants at..." He went on. Joan looked at him and went to the door. She grabbed her shoes, and opened the door, to see many police outside. There were even some Helicopters. As her tears streamed down her face, she walked towards them.   
  
"Put your hands in the air!" One officer said, shakily though. She put her hands in the air, and looked at the police surrounding her. The grey glow then surrounded her hands.   
  
"I'll die before I let you capture me, for the way I am!" She cried. As she made several cop cars, just explode, sending back numerous officers on their backs. Others got their guns and shot at her. Each bullet exploded a meter before her. She then concentraited very hard on her house, and just as she was almost at full power to make it explode, a huge jet landed behind her. She spun around and looked at it. She saw a man walk out of the side. He had a black suit, and a visor looking thing on.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked, as the grey glow dissapeared.  
  
"Cyclops... Joan, we've been sent here to take you to a safe place... where people like us can live peacefully." He said calmly.   
  
"Leave me alone!" She cried, as the glow appeared again, and more cars exploded.   
  
"Joan stop!" A womans voice cried. She saw a woman with white hair, beside Cyclops. She was tanned, and had a black suit with a cape like thing on, almost the same thing on as Cyclops.  
  
"NO!" She cried, tears ran down her face. "My name's not Joan!" She paused, and looked at them. "Its Furri! Joan was a normal human... I'm a freak... A mutant!" She cried, as the grey glow started to spread around her, and in the end, she was herself glowing a blackish grey color, making almost everything explode. 


	2. Trustworthy

Everything was exploding, police officers were thrown back or hid away from the path of destruction. Cyclops watched as Furri was demolishing everything in sight. Storm turned around, and ran into the jet, she brang out a younger girl. Furri's age. She had alburn hair, and two white strands in the front. She stood about the same height as Furri, and she walked over to Furri, taking off her gloves. Not noticing Furri was touched by Rogue. Slowly, then faster her power drained. She fell to the ground, without the blackish grey glow, and was unconcious. Rogue looked at her hands. They were glowing grey, she quickly put on her gloves, and ran into the jet. Cyclops took Furri in his arms, and took her into the jet. And with that they were off. For;  
Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters  
Also know to the people who attend it, a Mutant Refugee.   
  
---  
  
When they arrived, Xavier was in the jet holder room, as they landed. He watched 5 people come out. Cyclops, carring Furri, Rogue, Storm, and Iceman. Iceman was about 5'8, he had short blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. He had the same outfit as Cyclops on. "Take her to the medical rooms... I'd like to examine her myself." Xavier said, wheeling off. Xavier was a bald man. He was the founder of this school, along with another Mutant. Magneto, but Magneto and him didn't see their ways straight, and ended up parting. Xavier wants peace with humans, and Mutants together. Magneto just wants Mutants to live.  
  
Once Furri was in the medical room, Xavier motioned for everyone to leave. He put his hands around her head, and closer his eyes. He saw everything, from the first thing she blew up, to what happened with Andrew. He backed off, and hoped Furri would recover soon.  
  
It wasn't untill 2 weeks later, when Furri came too. She still wasn't a full strenth, and was a bit sick. Every so often she would instead of reguritate, she would blow something up, but not on purpose, and each time she did, her glow wouldn't surround her. Its almost as if, if she was willingly doing her powers, she would have the glow, but each time accidentally, it would just happen. She sat up, to see Cyclops. She shifted away from him. "Where am I?" She asked, looking around.  
  
"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters... to the humans... to Mutants, its a refugee home. Since most Mutants are scared of what they are, they run away, and we... The X-Men find them, and bring them back here." He paused to see her shaking from being so cold.   
  
"Yes." She mumbled. "How long has it been?" She asked.  
  
"About two weeks... Rogue has come to check up on you almost everyday, hoping that she didn't take to much out of you." He told her. Furri shrugged. "Are you still going to keep the name Furri, or go by Joan?" He asked.  
  
Furri looked at him, she stood up, a little bit wobly she shrugged, and took the needles out of her, and the sticky things. "Yes." She mumbled. She then walked past him.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked.   
  
"Away from here." She snapped. She walked up the stairs, to find out many students around, in their classes. She walked around, and stole a pair of shoes. She then wandered to the front doors, and opened them to find Xavier. "What the?" She exclaimed.  
  
"Hello Furri." He smiled. "Come... lets have a talk." He paused. "You see, your different from the other saught out Mutants. I wanted to seek you out, to join the X-Men force. Along with Cyclops, Storm, Nightcrawler, Rogue, Iceman, and Wolverine." He paused looking up at her.  
  
"Does everyone go by nicknames?" She asked.  
  
"No... Those are just in their X-Men forms. Cyclops is Scott, Storm is Aurora, Rogue is Marie, but she is called Rogue all the time. Nightcrawler is Kurt, and Wolverine is Logan. Just as your nickname... but I think you want to claim it as your own, instead of use Joan." He said wondering.  
  
"Is that the only reason, I'm at this place?" She questioned. "I mean... Really all I do is blow up things... why can't your current X-men do anything?" She asked.  
  
"We recently lost Jean Grey, Scott's wife, and a very good Proffessor/Friend/And powerful Mutant. Last year, and we were looking for a person to be able to fill that spot. But of course not with the Scott's Wife position." He laughed, and looked up at her, to see she wasn't laughing. She rolled her eyes.   
  
"And I was elected... Why couldn't you pick someone different why me?" She asked.  
  
"Because, we also wanted to... examine you. Your power is different from any we've ever seen, and we would like to find out the true extent of your power." Xavier said causiously. Furri's eyes bugged out. They wanted to take her to the science fan... Examine her... They wanted to put her under the microscope!  
  
"NO!" She cried. "I won't be some Pansy Ass X-Men, who listens to you! I won't take that dead person's spot. I will do as I please, I will be who I please, and I won't be some science project!" She said, as she started to glow a blackish grey color. Things around the two started to explode, from the mirrors, to the doors on the class rooms. The children ran out of their class room, and watched Furri tear up their school and home. Logan, Scott, Aurora, Kurt, Bobby, and Rogue ran down to the level that the desctruction was in.   
  
"Furri stop this! Calm down, your wrecking the place!" Scott cried. He stepped closer to the pair. She looked at him, and sent him back with the explosion of something beside him. Her hair started flying around, and her eyes, even the white part, went the same color that her glow was.   
  
"Just leave me ALONE!" She screamed, as she started to elevate into the air. She looked around her at the children, and her eyes and hair went back to normal. Her glow dissapeared, and she fell to the ground with a huge thud. Xavier looked at the huge mess there was, and at the horrified children.   
  
"Aurora, Logan, Kurt, Bobby and Rogue... Take the children to their quarters... No more classes for the rest of the day." He said softly. They all did, and as they went Scott picked Furri up. They quickly went to the Medical room, in the X-men headquarters.   
  
"Magneto, must've zoned in on her power now..." Xavier said as he was in deep thought. "We need to help her controll it. Every time she gets angry she sets a rage on everything... Must've been why she used the nickname Furri." He paused and looked at Scott.   
  
"Stay with her untill she wakes up... you seem to get on the right side of her." He then wheeled off. Scott looked at her.  
  
"Great... I've got to make good terms with the rage." He sighed. It wasn't untill about 3 hours later, when Furri actually woke up.   
  
She sat up to see Scott sitting in a chair, asleep. She smirked. She sat watching him. He opened his eyes quickly. "So you woke up." He said, scaring her. She jumped up. She looked at him.  
  
"Yes, and so did you..." She snapped.  
  
"Why are you angry all the time... Proffessor Xavier just wants to help you!" He complained. "Really... why don't you trust him. He'll help you, he will... He'll help you controll your powers... You've found out that you can somewhat fly! Who knows what else your capible of!!" He yelled.  
  
Furri looked at him, with distrust in her eyes. "I did trust my best friend... he ended up calling the cops on me... I trusted my parents, but they shunned me, I trust and it just crumbles infront of me! What the hell of an omen is that?!" She cried. She looked at him. Waiting for his, little awnser.  
  
"Those people don't know what you have. You have an amazing power! Your strength is equal to Xaviers, and even at times stronger! You can somewhat fly! And even though you didn't have others trust... You can trust me, along with the others. Trust me Joan... You can trust me even more, okay? I'm not going to leave." He said walking up to her. She looked at him.  
  
"But he wants to examine me... make me a lab rat." She replied.  
  
"No... you've gotten it wrong! Xavier... He's going to help you controll your power, and then you'll become an X-Men... Your 17 and have no use for what the others are going through, plus you are much stronger than the others." He smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry..." She said softly.  
  
"For what?" He asked.  
  
"For the death of Jean." She said. He stopped, and almost choked up. 


End file.
